


Wolves Mate For Life

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuyasha One Hundred Ship Challenge [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Are there enough KogKag wedding fics?, Ayame and Inuyasha are supporting the ones they love, Because they're not assholes, But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff, Maybe a little joke here and there, Never - Freeform, Very fluffy, Weddings, no, no drama or angst, there will never be enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: A long anticipated wedding with some special guests to add to the special night for the happy couple.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Series: Inuyasha One Hundred Ship Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602499
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Wolves Mate For Life

Kagome sighed as she heard the yelps and cries that echoed throughout the caves. It had taken some getting used to, discovering that wolves had a different sense of modesty and privacy compared to humans, but she knew that this was a matter she wouldn't budge on. She was not comfortable with being seen naked by a bunch of men she hardly knew, even if they weren't trying to be perverted about it. Kagome was glad that the female members of the yourouzoku never took shit from anyone, but she didn't think the boys needed to be castrated for coming close enough for her to hear — she wasn't even really naked. The girls apparently confused her underlayers with her undergarments.

With a smile, Kagome looked at the modest kosode she currently donned as her wedding gown. It was a lovely shade of pale pink, with very simple patterns decorating it. Something that she had picked up once after helping out Miroku and Inuyasha in a village headman with a youkai infestation. There had been many gifts from that specific village, most of it was curtesy of Miroku who hadn't shed his scheming and scamming during her three-year absence. At least he hadn't completely robbed the nobleman of everything he owned.

It wasn't traditional, or normal, for a human wedding but since Kagome had made it clear she hadn't wanted stolen clothes, they had led it go. Besides, not only did the yourouzoku have their own customs, but it wasn't like the proper attire of weddings were affordable in this time period. She knew who she had chosen to marry. It didn't matter that her wedding wasn't as fancy or intricate as what she had once fantasied, as long as she was with Kouga it didn't matter. The beginning of her new life was starting now, and she wouldn't let anything get her down.

"You really need to talk to your new bodyguards" a voice interrupted her thoughts, "They're not making it easy to talk to you."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned, "I'm glad you came."

Before her stood the hanyou that had started her journey, and the original reason she had returned to the past. His attire was something she didn't recognize — he had obviously ditched his suikan and the Tessaiga to avoid any potential of bad luck for the new marriage. Instead, he wore a modest kimono with his hair tied back neatly. In his arms was a large box, though Kagome didn't pay it much thought as she rushed over to her best friend. It had been four long months since she had last him, and she needed a hug to make up for it.

"I promised I would" Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled, "I don't think anyone would have blamed you for not wanting to attend. I'm still happy to see you again. It's been awhile."

"I had to get the bride and groom some gifts, didn't I?" Inuyasha replied and passed her the box.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

The corner of Inuyasha's mouth quirked, "Take it, Kagome. Kouga's already accepted a gift so you have to. It would be rude if you didn't."

Kagome made a face at him, before reluctantly accepting the gift Inuyasha had decided to spend so much time on. The weight suggested clothing of some kind, which made her a bit curious. Upon opening it, Kagome had to resist the urge to cry. The box was full of multiple gifts, the first thing she noticed was a stunning wedding kanzashi of blue flowers. Beneath it was a beautiful shiromuko to be worn under the gorgeous blue uchikake. Kagome turned around at that moment and threw herself into Inuyasha's arms, face buried in his chest as she tried to compose herself into something other than a mess.

"If you didn't like it that much, you could have just said so" Inuyasha joked.

"How? Why?"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Let's just say Sesshoumaru is not happy with me right now. And obviously I wanted you to have the wedding you deserved. Even if it's to the wolf."

_Even if it's not me_ , was what he really meant.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. It's beautiful" Kagome said.

"So you definitely like it then?"

"I love it so much."

Inuyasha was stroking Kagome's hair in a soothing manner, while she did her best to compose herself. It took a few moments before she was comfortable enough to pull back and give Inuyasha a tearful smile. Inuyasha returned the smile, placing a hand on her shoulder and Kagome knew that in the moment, a part of her would always love the man before her. They may have changed in the three years they were separated. She might not be the same person who once loved him. But he would always be the first man she ever loved.

"What do you think you're doing in here?!"

Kagome winced as Inuyasha was suddenly yanked away from her by an angry female wolf. Ayame wore a scowl as she tugged on Inuyasha's arm to remove him from Kagome's vicinity. It hadn't been long after Kagome had officially started courting Kouga that Ayame had decided to welcome her into the pack, and to this day Kagome still can't work out whether Ayame had done that out of kindness or out of some weird way to annoy her fiancé. Either way, she had been a big help when it came to fitting in, despite the fact she was a touch overprotective.

"Ayame, it's alright" Kagome tried to interfere.

The wolf in question shook her head, "This room was off limits! You were getting dressed."

"She's not naked" Inuyasha countered.

"You couldn't have known that when you walked in" Ayame said, "If you had come in earlier, it would've been a different story. You would have made her uncomfortable."

Kagome sighed, probably not for the last time today, "Ayame, he was giving me a gift."

Ayame gave Inuyasha a wary glance, before she made her way over to the box that Kagome motioned to. Inuyasha scoffed at the look he received, but otherwise didn't say anything as he moved to lean against a wall while his fate was decided by another leader of the yourouzoku. Kagome merely gave him an apologetic look, one that promised she would make this up to him, as she removed everything in the box so that Ayame could properly admire it all.

"Oh Kagome, they're lovely. If this is common at human weddings, maybe I need to find myself a human" Ayame turned to Inuyasha, "I'll let you off with a warning this time."

"Thanks. I'll remember that" Inuyasha retorted, sarcasm lacing his tone.

Ayame rolled her eyes, "Just leave while Kagome gets dressed again. The wedding is about to start, so we don't have time for this."

With Inuyasha chased out and thoroughly warned that he'll have something very important removed from his body if he returns, Ayame got to work in helping Kagome get dressed up. While Kagome was certain Inuyasha had been thinking of the more traditional way to wear the shiromuko and uchikake, she couldn't help but remember a lovely trend that had started right before she left in her time. Discussing her idea with Ayame, with a bit of work they managed to turn the attire into something that resembled a more Western-style dress. It was stunning, and only improved when the kanzashi accessories were added to her hair.

"You're lucky, Kagome. But Kouga is luckier" Ayame said absentmindedly.

Kagome laughed, "Thank you. I'm honestly trying not to cry again, so humor helps."

"Definitely no crying allowed" Ayame teased, "Now come on, let's go get you your man."

* * *

Kouga enjoyed the sounds of celebrations, smell of food and the sight of multiple packs celebrating the union between him and his beautiful human bride. He couldn't have been happier with how the day seemed to be playing out. Everything appeared to be going perfectly. Kouga couldn't help but wonder what had happened that had led him down this path, that after he had finally left Kagome for her own sake, she had come back to him ready to embrace his love. It hadn't happened in an instant, but every second of the wait had been worth it. Her loving smile made it so.

Of course, the wolf in question wasn't completely at ease. While he hadn't objected to Inuyasha's attendance, he couldn't help but recall the mischief in his eyes when he bestowed his gift. Something called a futon, which apparently was a luxury most humans couldn't afford but made sleeping much more comfortable. Kouga wasn't going to argue about Kagome being granted a comfortable lifestyle — he wanted to give her everything she could possibly want — Inuyasha made it clear in his tone and his words that he considered this to be Kouga's gift.

As a wolf youkai, Kouga didn't need nor really desire a futon. So, he couldn't possibly figure out inu hanyou had been thinking in that moment. It didn't help that he was dressed in a manner that the wolf had never seen before, though he had explained that the change in clothing was due to human superstitions about bad luck. Since his suikan was named after the cut sleeve, wearing it was believed to bring bad luck to newly married couple. He had heard a lot of crazy and bizarre things during the planning process, so he wasn't too surprised when he thought about it. That was why he was so relieved Kagome had agreed to a ceremony of mixed cultures. Though he still would have gone with a traditional human wedding, if Kagome had requested it.

"There's the lucky man" Hakkaku said.

Ginta laughed, "The to-be-whipped man."

"Kagome can't protect you forever" Kouga replied, "And I only need one chance to end you both."

"If you can handle what she's gonna put you through" Hakkaku snickered.

There was a shift in the atmosphere, as suddenly wolves were whispering to each other. Attention moved to the direction of the caves that the girls had claimed for Kagome's personal use. Kagome was finally ready. And Kouga couldn't believe the sight she presented. Her hair was tied back into a bun, with little blue fabric flowers keeping it pinned in place. The way she was wrapped in her kimono was unique, with her shoulders and arms and bare, and Kouga couldn't help but admire it was a deep rich blue in color. But most importantly, she wore her enthralling smile.

"I love you so much" Kouga said when Kagome finally reached him.

Kagome gently slapped his arm, "Don't you start that. I've already cried way too much, and if you say things like that, I'm going to start crying some more."

"Because you crying would totally ruin the whole thing. Not like it's fine for you to have feelings."

"I'll look like a mess. Runny nose and puffy eyes. It won't be pleasant."

Kouga placed a kiss to the back of her hand, "You'll look beautiful. Just like you always do."

"You're going to be the death of me" Kagome replied.

"That's a possibility" Kouga teased, "Now, let's officially make you my woman."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the second fic in my series were I write things for ships that I think need it, because Valentine's Day is next month and I want as many people as possible to have some new content. 
> 
> I wrote two stories with Kouga/Kagome because I think that this ship is super underrated and needs a lot more love and support. And yeah, there will probably be more before I have declared myself finished with this series - but I will give them a break for some other ships for a moment.
> 
> I was originally going to finish a Ayame/Kouga one-shot that has been sitting around, nearly completed, in my computer for, like, months now... but I don't want to do that because of this annoying, entitled and immature guest reviewer who goes arounds and harasses and bullies people into leaving the fandom because they hate the fact that no one writes for their ship (this is ironic, because I do actually have multiple fics up that do contain Ayame and Kouga together - one of them features their adorable daughter - yet I was one of the people they harassed. Now I just really don't want to write Ayame/Kouga to spite them. Maybe if they just asked nicely people would actually write for it).
> 
> Did some research on Japanese weddings, especially the traditional ones and came to the conclusion that our favorite wolves probably have very different customs from what's seen in the anime. So, I kinda just decided that it wouldn't be too bad to throw in some modern additions.


End file.
